


The Licking Windows

by Lirianis



Series: cien palabras exactas [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grumpy Snape, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Incluso cuando no están ahí, los gemelos Weasley siguen sacando a Severus de quicio.
Series: cien palabras exactas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955377
Kudos: 1





	The Licking Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en mi LiveJournal en el año 2012 para un reto que consiste en obtener un título del Random Title Generator by Maygra y escribir un drabble de exactamente 100 palabras.
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 sin ninguna modificación.

Severus está seguro de que esto es cosa de los gemelos Weasley. Esos dos tarambanas siempre tuvieron demasiado talento para su gusto y demasiadas ansias de malgastarlo convirtiéndose en los mayores incordios de Hogwarts.

Cuando se marcharon Snape creyó que se había librado de ellos, pero ahora preferiría que hubiesen continuado sus estudios. Al menos así tendrían menos tiempo para crear nuevas formas de volverle loco.

Al llegar a la siguiente ventana del pasillo da un rodeo para evitarla, pero a pesar de todo una lengua húmeda brota del vidrio y hace todo lo posible por alcanzarle.

Malditos Sortilegios Weasley.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre ha sido mi headcanon que si los gemelos no fuesen de Gryffindor y los herederos espirituales de los Merodeadores Snape habría acabado tomándolos como aprendices… y tal vez como algo más. Yeah, I ship that.


End file.
